


Pen on Paper

by copyrightings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Baking, Bondage, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yaoi, more fluffy really, smut but not really, these tags aren't doing much to prove its mostly fluff, tsukki writes yaoi lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copyrightings/pseuds/copyrightings
Summary: Kei never intended to become an insanely popular yaoi writer. And yet, he had a loyal fanbase to serve but no idea how to push through his writer’s block. Meanwhile, his roommate Tadashi lets his crush get the best of him and agrees to blocking out some scenes for… scientific purposes.tldr; tsukki writes yaoi and asks yams to act out some situations u probs shouldnt do with ur roommatetsukkiyama centric with minor established kagehina
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 380





	Pen on Paper

**Author's Note:**

> hello there and thanks for reading!! 
> 
> this is quite possibly one of the stupidest things ive ever written and im not even sure how I got the idea i was just like huh i wonder what would happen if tsukki wrote yaoi LMAO
> 
> also you would think that a fic about writing yaoi would be written by someone who can write yaoi but i don’t have a cute boy to act out scenes with lmao so theres more fluff that smut whoopsies 
> 
> anyways thanks again and enjoy!! :)

Tadashi didn’t know much about his new roommate. 

In fact, he knew practically nothing about the guy but decided to move in with him anyways. It wasn’t like Tadashi had any other options anyways. His former roommate, Hinata, decided the renewal of their lease was a great time to move into his boyfriend’s apartment leaving Tadashi with no possible way to keep their former place. 

Hinata hadn’t left him completely in the dark though. Apparently one of his former classmates from high school also attended their college and had a spare bedroom. 

“We didn’t get along much,” Hinata grumbled as he packed up some clothes, “but he agreed to let you stay there temporarily until you find your own place.” 

Tsukishima Kei. According to Hinata, he was the biggest asshole in the world and had some sort of snarky comment for every occasion. That was about the extent Tadashi knew when he knocked on the front door to his new apartment. 

A tall, lanky guy answered. He was blond with glasses and a seeming permanent disinterested look plastered on his face. 

“You’re Yamaguchi Tadashi?” he asked, scanning the guy standing with a box in his hands. 

“Yeah and it’s Tsukishima, right?” 

Tsukishima nodded and motioned for him to come in. It was really quite a nice apartment with an open layout. A large sitting area sat at the back while a full dining room and lavish kitchen were closer towards the door. Tadashi couldn’t help but think about all of the baking he could do with facilities like this. It really was a nice place considering he would be here just a short while. 

Tsukishima led him to a bedroom on the left which was empty save for a bed and a dresser. Tadashi could make it work; at least, temporarily. 

Tsukishima left without a word. 

\---

Tadashi let out a yawn as he walked out of his bedroom. It’d been a couple weeks since he moved in and he was finally starting to get used to the place. 

Him and Tsukishima rarely talked; it was all passing remarks purely based on logistics so Tadashi really couldn’t see where Hinata got this whole asshole thing from. Tsukishima was just a reserved guy who didn’t bother Tadashi, a much better roommate than Hinata actually. 

Still he didn’t expect to see Tsukishima sitting at their dining room table when Tadashi emerged from his room for a 3 AM snack.

The tiredness must have overcome him as Tadashi asked, “What are you still doing up?” 

Tsukishima was resting his head on his hands, eyes glued to the laptop in front of him. He let out a heavy sigh. “Writing.” 

“Oh do you have a paper due?” Tadashi grabbed a leftover slice of pizza from the fridge. 

“No,” Tsukishima replied flatly. 

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of the cold pizza. “What are you writing then?” 

“Yaoi.” 

Tadashi choked. 

Tsukishima closed his laptop and stood up. His steps towards Tadashi were calm and deliberate as Tadashi continued to cough. “Is that going to be an issue?”

He furiously shook his head, trying to regain his breath. “No no, it’s just surprising, really.” He could feel Tsukishima’s cold stare press into him. 

“I’m being serious,” Tadashi continued. “It’s just unexpected. I don’t care that you write it but it’s just sort of ah… sudden.”

Tadashi guessed he didn’t know what Tsukishima was like in the first place. The apparent asshole didn’t exactly interact with him much so the fact that he wrote yaoi of all things would be a huge shock. 

“You’re not bothered by it?”

Tadashi shook his head. “Not particularly…”

Tsukishima made a _hmm_ sound. He scanned Tadashi thoroughly before turning on his heel and retrieving his laptop. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

\--- 

Hinata bellowed out a laugh, catching the attention of pretty much everyone in the bar. It was so boisterous and loud despite Tadashi’s attempts to shush him but Hinata was unstoppable. He just kept laughing until the rest of the bar patrons returned back to their own lives. 

“Man, that is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard,” he giggled between breaths. 

Tadashi slumped in his seat. “I’m being serious.”  
  
“Yeah, I _also_ write yaoi. So does Kageyama. So does—”

“No, listen to me,” Tadashi said, cutting him off. “Tsukishima actually writes yaoi. I saw it. He left his laptop open the other day and it was definitely about two guys fucking.”  
  
Hinata began to chuckle again. “Dude, Tsukishima is like the last person I would ever think would write yaoi. I don’t even think he’s gay!”

“...Really?”

Hinata pursed his lips. “Actually, I haven’t seen Tsukishima in a relationship so I’m not sure. He definitely made fun of me and Kageyama in high school but I think that was more just being an asshole and less being homophobic.” Something passed over Hinata. “Do you think he’s written about us?”  
  
“I doubt he’d do that…” Tadashi tried to make his answer sound confident but honestly he didn’t know what to expect from the guy at this point. “I need to find a place for myself.”

“You got that right!” Hinata laughed back,  
  
Tadashi was beginning to reconsider his life. 

\---

Tadashi let out a heavy breath as he walked into the apartment. Getting drinks with Hinata only made him feel worse. He had no idea who his roommate was or just what he was doing with his life. 

Said roommate was sitting at the dining room table once more, frustration enveloping his face as he stared at his computer. 

“All good?” Tadashi questioned, his voice shaky. 

“Writer’s block,” Tsukishima replied flatly. He effortlessly got up from the table and began to pace the length of their apartment. 

Tadashi nodded, slipping off his shoes. “Usually when I get writer's block I just try to envision what I’m writing about in real life. It helps with research papers but I’m not super sure about… creative writing.”

“Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi barely turned before Tsukishima pushed him against the wall. He slammed his hand beside Tadashi’s head, the wall shaking in response. His golden eyes dragged their way up and down his body like Tsukishima was analyzing every little inch. They finally rested on Tadashi’s mouth before flicking up to meet his own eyes. 

Tadashi went hot. Red enveloped his entire face as he let out a shaky breath. He’d _never_ been this close to another guy before and his emotions didn’t know how to react. 

Tsukishima smirked. 

He pressed in further, their noses nearly brushing. Tsukishima rested his knee between Tadashi’s legs but thankfully didn’t graze him. It might have been the alcohol speaking but he couldn’t help but notice how close their lips were; Tadashi could almost just—

Tsukishima took a step back. “Sorry about that, I apologize,” he said, clearing his throat.  
  
Tadashi nearly melted on the spot. He could only manage to let out a “Huh?” as he tried to ease his racing heart. Was it even meant to beat that quickly?

“I’ve never experienced a kabedon but I’m writing about one right now,” Tsukishima explained. Tadashi swore there was a little pink on his cheeks as well. “I wanted to make it as accurate as possible and a large factor comes from the shock. I didn’t mean to frighten you as much as I did though…”

“You can’t just kabedon people without warning,” Tadashi replied, his voice shaky despite how forceful he tried to make it. 

Tsukishima frowned. “Look I—”

“I don’t care if you want to act out scenes or whatever just give me some warning.” Tadashi rested his face in his hand. “I thought you were going to kill me or something.”

“Really?”

Tadashi raised his head.

Tsukishima took a calculated step forward. “You really wouldn’t mind acting out more scenes with me? Did you forget what kind of writer I am?”  
  
Tadashi didn’t think he could blush more but somehow he did. “Don’t get any wrong ideas but I sort of owe you. I mean, you let me move into your apartment when you didn’t need a roommate. Plus I get how bad writer’s block can be. If acting out your scenes helps to ease some of it then… why not?”

He couldn’t gauge Tsukishima’s emotions quite yet. His simple _hmm_ in response was a little threatening but seemed more like intrigue. Tadashi didn’t want to begin to think about what he signed himself up for. 

“Well,” he huffed, “if we’re done here then I’m going to bed.”

He began to walk away from the wall when something caught on his foot. Suddenly Tadashi was falling straight towards the ground until a set of arms wrapped around his waist. 

Tsukishima was staring down at him again but now he was the one keeping Tadashi from completely wiping out on the floor. The blush that had finally drained from his face came rushing back as Tadashi realized the situation that they were now in. 

“Wow I didn’t think I would be getting a two-for-one tonight,” Tsukishima remarked slyly. 

Tadashi wanted to die. 

He let out a nervous chuckle as Tsukishima raised him back into a standing position. They were still pressed close together and Tadashi desperately hoped Tsukishima couldn’t feel his rapidly racing heart. 

“I’m going to bed,” Tadashi declared. “For real this time.” 

He separated himself from Tsukishima’s warm grasp and carefully stepped back to his room. He slammed the door shut, immediately sliding down as soon as he was out of Tsukishima’s gaze. 

He threw his head into his hands and let out a silent scream. 

What _was_ that?

\---

Much to his dismay, the thought of Tsukishima slowly began to invade Tadashi’s mind. In classes he couldn’t help but wonder about what Tsukishima was doing or what he was writing. Would he actually put Tadashi in his yaoi? Or was a simple kabedon too plain for Tsukishima’s taste?

The thoughts were intermittent but present nonetheless. He’d space out thinking about his golden eyes or the way he looked when his face was so close to his own. Just everything about Tsukishima was new and mysterious and exciting and Tadashi wanted to learn about it all. 

It didn’t exactly help that Tsukishima was beginning to slowly open up. When Tadashi first moved in, Tsukishima spent the majority of his time locked away in his room. He only wrote in the open long after he presumed Tadashi was asleep (in actuality he was awake and heard every little sigh of frustration Tsukishima made when pushing through his writers block). Now, he willingly relaxed in their common spaces and would go so far as to have conversations with Tadashi in passing.

The suave, distant version of himself that Tsukishima showed to the world was a facade. He was actually just a dork. He wasn’t even studying creative writing; he was trying to become a paleontologist of all things. The yaoi was a joke that somehow blew up and turned into a side hustle for money. 

“I don’t even read yaoi,” Tsukishima explained during a casual dinner one evening. Him and Tadashi relaxed on the couch with takeout food while watching some dumb program that elicited a few chuckles from Tsukishima here and there. 

“But somehow I created this loyal fan base,” he continued. “I’m just keeping it up while I’m in college since it’s an easy source of income. Although, the more I write the harder it gets.” 

Tadashi nodded. “So that’s why you need me to help you, Tsukishima?” 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima frowned. “Although hearing you call me Tsukishima just sounds too formal.”

“Hmm… how about Tsukki then?”

\---

Tadashi hummed a small tune as he searched around the kitchen. The cake he’d put in the oven was beginning to smell of sweet strawberries and he couldn’t wait to try it.

The smell evidently made its way through the apartment as Tsukishima emerged from his room. 

“What are you baking?” Tsukishima asked, leaning over the counter. 

“Strawberry shortcake,” Tadashi replied, a little song still in his voice. “I’m trying to make some frosting as well but I can’t find the powdered sugar.” He got up on his toes, looking through the top of one of the cabinets.

Tsukishima rounded the corner of the countertop. “It should be in this one.” 

Tadashi, still slightly on his toes, turned to collide with Tsukishima. Their lips brushed for a second before Tadashi yelped and jumped backwards. 

He brought a shaky hand up to his mouth, his eyes going wide. 

Kabedons and accidentally falling into Tsukishima’s arms was one thing; a kiss, even if it was accidental, seemed to cross some imaginary boundary. 

Tsukishima snorted and let out a small laugh. Tadashi nervously laughed back. 

“I was going to write an accidental kiss scene,” Tsukishima began, “but then I thought _there’s no way those actually happen._ Guess I was wrong.”

He dragged his fingers across his lips and smirked. He found the powdered sugar and handed it off to Tadashi, making sure their fingers brushed. Tadashi desperately pleaded to whatever god was out there to _not_ blush like crazy but he felt heat rise to his face anyways. 

He cleared his throat. “Have you ever made frosting before?” He squeaked out, trying to keep himself calm. 

“No, but I’d like to learn.” Tsukishima said.  
  
Tadashi gave him a warm smile. He retrieved the rest of the ingredients for the frosting and began to show Tsukishima the process of making frosting. Baking didn’t come very easily to him so it was endearing to watch his struggle. The usually composed and reserved Tsukishima was getting defeated by frosting of all things. 

Even though it was just a little bit of mixing ingredients, they ended up making a huge mess. Powdered sugar speckled all over Tadashi’s shirt, matching the freckles that always adorned his face. Tsukishima wasn’t so lucky. A big glob of frosting somehow ended up on his chin seemingly without his notice. 

Tadashi laughed at the sight. “You’re a mess.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “I’m a writer, not a baker.”  
  
“No not that. Here, let me…”

Tadashi tenderly cupped Tsukishima’s head and rubbed the frosting off his chin. Looking up into those big, golden eyes, Tadashi could feel himself slipping away. Their first brush had sent electricity through his entire body and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if they actually kissed. 

Apparently Tsukishima got the same impression. He lowered his gaze to Tadashi’s mouth. “May I? For… research.”

Tadashi gingerly connected their lips once more with all intention this time. His lips were soft yet firm and sent a rush of energy down Tadashi’s spine. The kiss was tender and fulfilling; it was like bathing in moonlight.

He really could have stayed their all day. Time seemed slower the longer they connected. There was no rush as Tsukishima worked his lips against Tadashi’s. It was sweet and slow and soft and everything Tadashi didn’t even know he wanted. 

An alarm went off, scaring Tadashi enough to leap away from Tsukishima. 

_Holy shit_ , Tadashi thought to himself. _What the hell am I doing?_

“Shouldn’t you get that?” Tsukishima said, a sort of playfulness to his voice. 

Tadashi realized it was the oven going off, signaling that the cake was finally ready. Blush creeped further and further up his neck as Tadashi pulled the cake out of the oven, stupidly realizing he forgot to grab an oven mitt before it was too late. The adrenaline coursing through his veins managed to mask the pain long enough for him to set it on the counter but soon enough his hand was burning. 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath as the pain began to surface. 

“Jesus Christ,” Tsukishima chided. 

He closed the oven door and led Tadashi by the wrist to the sink. He splashed cold water onto his burning fingers which helped to quell some of the pain. Still, Tadashi’s idiocy was more painful than any burn he could receive. 

Carefully, Tsukishima removed his hand, tenderly holding it in his palm as he retrieved the first aid kit they stored in one of the lower cabinets. He wrapped Tadashi’s fingers like he’d done it a million times before, keeping them close the entire process.

 _Cute,_ Tadashi thought against his better judgement. 

He so desperately wanted to believe this moment was real, that Tsukishima was actually being this soft and that their kiss could lead to something more. But it was all an act. 

Tsukishima finished wrapping his fingers. He planted a soft kiss on his knuckle. “Better?”

Tadashi didn’t even have words to give. He just nodded furiously. 

Then, Tsukishima smiled. Not a flirtatious smirk or a small press of his lips, but a genuine smile with teeth and big eyes. It only lasted for a mere second but it had enough power to send butterflies racing through Tadashi. He wanted to see it again.

“Better rest your hands,” Tsukishima said. “Strawberry shortcake is my favorite food.”

Tadashi melted. “I-I’ll put it all together once I cool— I mean once _it_ cools down.”

With that, Tsukishima retreated back to his room leaving Tadashi as red as a strawberry. 

\---

Tsukishima was standing in the center of the living room with his attention completely focused on the couch. He didn’t even turn when Tadashi walked in; he simply stared at the couch like he was investigating it or something. 

“Everything okay?” Tadashi asked, slipping off his shoes and backpack. “It’s just a couch not a murder scene.”  
  
“I’m trying to figure out the details of a scene I’m writing,” Tsukishima explained. 

Tadashi could physically feel his heart sink to the floor. He knew what was coming. The logistical part of his mind said ignore him because acting out yaoi scenes _really_ isn’t something that he should be doing; but then the other part of his mind said what’s the worst that can happen?

“Could you help me for a second?”

His mind said no but his legs had already begun walking over. “What is it?”

Tsukishima finally flicked his eyes towards Tadashi. He guided him by the shoulders onto the couch and positioned him laying down. With a few adjustments, Tsukishima looked pleased at his work. And then he mounted Tadashi. 

From the moment Tsukishima’s legs wrapped around his hips, blood rushed to Tadashi’s cheeks and ears. There was nowhere to turn to. Tsukishima took up his entire vision and firmly locked him down onto the couch. 

He slowly leaned over him and whispered in a low growl, “For research.”

Tsukishima sloppily kissed Tadashi and a million thoughts burst into his mind. 

_It’s for research, it’s for research,_ Tadashi repeated to himself but the mentality was lost in the sweet taste of Tsukishima’s lips. 

The worst of it all was that Tsukishima was a _great_ kisser. Completely different from the first brush of their lips and even the soft moment they shared in the kitchen. Here, he was aggressive and forceful; a completely new Tsukishima. And Tadashi was starving for more. 

Tsukishima thrusted his hips forward and deepened the kiss. Tadashi couldn’t see how they could get any closer but they managed. They were a mess of long limbs and hot breaths. Tsukishima’s glasses brushed against his nose so Tadashi took the opportunity to crawl his fingers along Tsukishima’s face and remove him. 

Without the glasses, a look of voracity overcame him. His golden eyes stared down at Tadashi like he was picking apart his prey. He licked his lips and went back in for more. Tadashi moved his hands to curl around Tsukishima’s head. He wanted, no _needed_ , to have more.

Another force of Tsukishima’s pelvis against his own and Tadashi could feel himself bulge in his pants. Makeout sessions generally elicited this kind of response but Tadashi had to remind himself that _this was his roommate._ Tsukishima wasn’t just some random person he could hook up with. He had to actually live with the guy and see the end results of wherever this went. 

Tadashi knew he wanted more; he just didn’t know where to stop. 

Apparently though, Tsukishima knew. He broke their lips apart with a heavy pant, a tad of spit dribbling from his bottom lip. His eyes briefly flashed down to their connected crotches. 

_Oh god he knows I got a boner,_ Tadashi couldn’t help but think. As realization settled in the pit of his stomach, he became horribly pink. Even more so than their initial kiss. He didn’t know he could even blush this much. 

Tsukishima sat up, keeping all of his weight on his knees instead of on Tadashi. “We should stop.”

The awful, sex-driven part of Tadashi wanted to beg him to continue. Luckily his mind, not his dick, made the decisions on what to say. He managed to choke out, “Alright,” before sitting up a bit on his own. 

Tsukishima carefully removed himself from above Tadashi. For just a moment, it looked like he was shaking. 

He stopped before entering his room. “Thank you,” he called out before promptly shutting the door closed. 

Tadashi let out a heavy breath. He retrieved one of the pillows that usually sat on the couch but had somehow been knocked off during their interaction. Tadashi muffled his good, hearty scream. 

\---

In theory, Tadashi knew how roommates were supposed to work. He had lived in a tiny apartment with Hinata for two years so he even had experience in the realm. But for whatever reason, every rule that housemates were supposed to abide by went out the window with Tsukishima. 

Deep down, Tadashi knew every interaction they had was fake. It was Tsukishima acting like he was one of the characters in his writing and Tadashi was playing along. If he viewed at it in that light, then everything didn’t seem so bad. 

But still… what kind of roommates make out?

Tadashi sighed and took another swig back of his drink. All he could do was watch Hinata and Kageyama argue about something stupid as usual. From any other person in the bar, it probably just looked like two friends fighting; certainly not a couple in a long-term, committed relationship. 

“So stupid,” Tsukishima grumbled beside him. 

Even more shocking than their progressing storylines was the fact that Tsukishima actually agreed to hang out with Hinata and Kageyama. Even if the three of them attended the same high school, they didn’t exactly get along. Some silly part of Tadashi hoped the reason he came out was for him. 

“Please get them to stop arguing by the time I return,” Tsukishima whispered. He took one last sip before heading in the direction of the bathroom. 

Tadashi sighed. “Seriously, what are you two arguing about?”

They turned in tandem. “We’re not arguing,” Hinata said. 

“We’re just talking,” Kageyama added. 

Their relationship was truly an enigma but at least it was theirs. After years of watching their interactions, Tadashi still couldn’t figure them out. But they seemed happy. Moving in together seemed like the best thing for them both; how could Tadashi begin to question their dynamic when he couldn’t even figure out his own thoughts towards his roommate?

“So, Yamaguchi, have you found an apartment yet?” Hinata asked, back to his normal playful self. 

“No, most places don’t have open leases right now,” Tadashi explained. “I’ll probably have to wait until Spring to find my own place.” 

Kageyama let out a low whistle. “I can’t imagine living with Tsukishima for that long.”

“Oh Tsukki isn’t bad at all. I honestly can’t even see why you think he’s an asshole.” 

Hinata and and Kageyama shot each other a look. They then turned back to Tadashi with matching expressions of confusion. 

“What?”

“No one calls Tsukishima _Tsukki_ ,” Hinata gagged out, the last word particularly difficult to say. “I mean any person who even tried got shot down immediately.”

Kageyama pursed his lips. “Tsukishima uses people. He keeps them around because they have a specific purpose but then tosses them when lose their function.”  
  
“Please be careful,” Hinata pleaded. 

Tsukishima returned to the table and soon they all had returned back to their normal dynamic. Hinata and Kageyama continued to argue or talk about complete nonsense while Tsukishima whispered snarky comments. Tadashi tried his hard to be in the moment and interact with his friends, but a pit was growing in his stomach. 

When would Tsukishima decide he wasn’t worth keeping around any more?

\---

Tadashi was _seriously_ beginning to reconsider his life. 

It’d been nearly two months since he agreed to help Tsukishima act out some of his scenes. As his story progressed, the level of craziness they had to reenact had increased. Somehow cheesy romantic tropes turned into sexual deviancy minus the actual sex. Tadashi couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when everything became mad but it was insane nonetheless. 

“Ow,” he groaned as the rope chafed against his wrist. 

Tsukishima let out a _tch_ and began to adjust the knots tying Tadashi down to his bed. 

Yeah, bondage wasn’t exactly the idea Tadashi had in mind when he initially agreed to help Tsukishima. Regardless, he was strapped to the bed wearing only a pair of shorts that exposed a little more thigh than Tadashi was comfortable with. Complicated chains and ropes covered his chest, all done by Tsukishima’s nimble fingers. 

Tsukishima was straddled over Tadashi, one knee on each side of his hips. He was careful not to sit down or rest, but after all this time being this close still made Tadashi’s heart go wild. He laboriously reworked the ropes binding Tadashi to the bed over and over again. 

Tsukishima claimed he needed to know the logistics of how to properly tie someone up but Tadashi couldn’t help but wonder if he got some sort of pleasure out of this. His wide, investigative eyes he tried to hide under his scowl weren't exactly fooling Tadashi anymore.

 _No,_ Tadashi thought to himself. _He doesn’t think about you in that way. He’s just using you._

That mindset didn’t stop Tadashi from agreeing to whatever ploy Tsukishima decided on. 

Tsukishima tightened the knot, forcing Tadashi to sit up a little higher. In all of his sexual experiences, bondage was never really something on the table. Admittedly, everything he’d done seemed so vanilla in comparison to what he did with Tsukishima. Even without the sex, Tadashi was experiencing some new fantasy every week. 

A ringing phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He flicked his eyes to the side table to see his own phone going off with Hinata’s photo pulled up on the lockscreen. 

“You can just turn that off,” Tadashi said. It all became very aware to him how vulnerable he was in this moment. Tsukishima could do _anything_ to him and Tadashi wouldn’t be able to resist. He was quite literally helpless. 

Tsukishima reached over to turn off the phone and met Tadashi’s eyes with a firm gaze. Sometimes in these little scenes, Tadashi could barely even recognize his roommate. His entire demeanor would sometimes switch as if the real Tsukishima he lived with and the fake Tsukishima he acted things out with were two completely different people. 

The phone began to ring again. 

Tsukishima groaned and swooped up Tadashi’s phone. “What does Hinata even want?” He questioned, removing himself from over Tadashi. 

“I don’t know… Could you maybe—”

Tsukishima opened up the phone and put it up to Tadashi’s ear. 

“Ah, hello?” He croaked out. 

“YAMAGUCHI OH MY GOD YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT KAGEYAMA DID,” Hinata screamed back over the line. 

Tadashi caught Tsukishima’s eyes as he let out a snort. 

“Hinata could you call back maybe?” Tadashi eyed his current situation. He couldn’t move or do anything but lie on the bed until Tsukishima let him go. He was completely under someone else’s will. “I’m a little tied up right now.”

“SERIOUSLY, YAMAGUCHI LISTEN TO ME—”

Tsukishima ended the call. 

“Enough of that,” he said, putting the phone back on the nightstand. “Now where were we?”

He moved to the dresser along the wall and pulled out yet another chain. (Seriously, how many did this guy own?) But it was slightly different from the others that lined Tadashi’s body; this one had a ball in the center. 

Tadashi was _seriously_ reconsidering his life choices. 

Tsukishima inched closer to the bed. “Ready?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Tadashi replied. 

A small smirk appeared on Tsukishima’s mouth but he quickly wiped it away. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the gag inside of Tadashi’s mouth. It definitely wasn’t the most pleasant thing he’d experienced but he’d been through worse. A little ball gag BDSM never killed anybody right?

As soon as Tsukishima tightened the strap on the bit, Tadashi’s phone began to ring again. Tsukishima immediately picked it up and answered it with a gruff, “What?”

Tadashi could barely make out Hinata on the other line say, “You’re not Yamaguchi?”  
  
“How perceptive of you. Seriously, what is so important that you _must_ speak to Yamaguchi right now? He can’t talk at the moment.”

Tadashi dramatically rolled his eyes seeing as he couldn’t make a quick remark back. 

“Kageyama proposed to me!” Hinata cheered loud enough for Tadashi to hear clearly. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He set the phone onto speaker. “Seriously?”

“Yeah it was so romantic and everything! We went to a cool restaurant where they had my favorite food and we hung out all day and went shopping and we played volleyball together and he kept sending me a bunch of balls and then after he proposed to me right there on the court! It was the best thing ever!”  
  
Tadashi distantly thought about what it must be like to be part of a regular romantic relationship. One where you actually went on dates and did normal things like go to the mall or eat dinner together. One where you knew the definitions of your relationship and always had that person behind you, no matter what. It must be so nice. 

Instead, Tadashi had an odd affair with his roommate that involved nearly everything a relationship entailed minus the actual romantic and sexual connection. Or at least an intentional connection. Tadashi couldn’t deny there was some sort of feeling concerning Tsukishima growing in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it for the time being. 

“That’s great, Hinata,” Tsukishima deadpanned. “So happy for the both of you. Can’t wait for the wedding ok bye.”

With that, he shut the phone off and placed it back on the nightstand. 

“So annoying…” Tsukishima turned his head towards Tadashi and raised an eyebrow. “You alright?”

Tadashi mumbled into the gag. Tsukishima loosened the strap and let it fall around Tadashi’s neck. 

“I’m fine,” he sighed. 

Tsukishima pursed his lips. “You know… if you haven’t found a place of your own you could just stay here. Having a roommate keeps down my bills and living alone can be detrimental to your mental health. Of course, if you want independence I understand but there’s not necessarily a need to find another apartment.”

A smile crept its way onto Tadashi’s face. “Okay, Tsukki.” 

He snorted in response. He began to undo the knots tying Tadashi down with a firm look of concentration. It was sort of cute seeing up so close; the press of his lips and the downturn of his brows. It was a view Tadashi would never tire from. 

The rope finally loosened, falling down Tadashi’s arms. He sat up and rubbed his wrists. His skin was raw from the chafing but in a way he didn’t even care about the pain. Tadashi was starting to wonder if there was anything he wouldn't do for Tsukishima.

“Alright,” Tsukishima said, ripping his shirt off. He leaned back onto the headboard and raised his hands above his head. “For investigative purposes, you also have to do me.” 

A pleasant, full laugh escaped Tadashi. “Okay, Tsukki.”

\---

Baking had become Tadashi’s favorite pastime; it was already enjoyable before he had a nice kitchen to bake in, but now each time he made some sweet confection it drew Tsukishima out from the depths of his room. It only helped that he endlessly praised Tadashi for his talents even if the dessert wasn’t actually all that tasty. 

At the sound of the oven, Tsukishima emerged almost like he was trained to do so. 

Tadashi removed the cookies from the oven, with a mitt because he wasn’t going to make that mistake twice, and set the tray on the counter. They had come out beautifully; he was just hoping Hinata would accept them as an apology for being occupied when the news of his engagement broke. 

Tsukishima attempted to slyly reach for one but Tadashi slapped his hand away. “Not for you. But I do have a little extra cookie dough you can have.”  
  
He slid over a bowl still dirty with leftover dough. Tadashi ran his finger along the side, collecting a bit of dough, but before he could taste it Tsukishima grabbed his wrist. He could only watch as Tsukishima raised his arm and put Tadashi’s finger in his mouth. 

“Tsukki—” he whined, his voice lost as Tsukishima began to suck.

It was ecstasy. As Tsukishima worked his tongue all around his finger, Tadashi was lost in the moment. His mouth never stopped moving; his lips formed a tight seal that edged back and forth, back and forth. Who knew something this simple had the ability to set Tadashi off? Even long after all the remnants of dough were gone, Tsukishima was still sucking. He added in Tadashi’s middle finger which sent new chills down his spine.

Tsukishima finally pulled back, intertwining his fingers through Tadashi’s. “Just investigating…” he soothed. 

Tadashi knew it was all a show. He knew Tsukishima was using him. But he enjoyed it all anyways. 

Tsukishima kissed him—hard. It wasn’t like the first kiss they shared in this kitchen; all of the sweetness of their first moment had been replaced with force and heat. It was intense and passionate but Tadashi couldn’t get enough of it. Tsukishima tasted sweet. 

_Like cookies,_ Tadashi realized stupidly. 

He shook the thought away and deepened the kiss. Tsukishima slipped his tongue inside, curling his fingers through Tadashi’s hair. It all felt so _good._ There was nothing more to it. Just having Tsukishima in his arms was enough. 

Tadashi was breathless, panting for air each time their lips separated but desperately wanting more. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, his fingers circling underneath his shirt. 

_More, more, more._

Tsukishima evidently got the message. His kisses began to trail off of Tadashi’s lips and down his chin. When they reached his neck Tadashi couldn’t help but let out a deep moan. He felt Tsukishima smile against him, his hands drawing down his spine. They reached the edge of Tadashi’s shirt and tugged on the hem. 

Immediately, Tadashi raised his arms. Tsukishima slipped off the shirt but quickly resumed his position against Tadashi’s neck. He honestly wasn’t sure he could even last the millisecond when they were briefly disconnected. The kisses went further down onto his shoulders, then his collarbone. 

Heat began to rise in more than just Tadashi’s face as Tsukishima sank down to his knees. He planted his lips again and again down his chest until they reached just above his pants. He didn’t even hesitate. He swiftly undid Tadashi’s belt buckle without a second thought. 

Tadashi whimpered as Tsukishima slid down his pants just enough for his boxers to become exposed. He became hard at the stroke of Tsukishima’s fingers. They curled around the edge of his boxers like they were meant to be there all along. Then, he—

Knocking brought Tadashi out of his horny trance. 

“YAMAGUCHI!” A voice called outside their apartment. Hinata. 

Tsukishima calmly rose from the floor. “Cockblock,” he grumbled, pushing up his glasses. He met Tadashi’s eyes with a firm gaze. “We’ll continue later.” It wasn’t even a question; just a cold, hard fact. 

Tadashi wanted to combust. He wanted to split into a million different star fragments and be dispersed across the galaxy, never to reform again. He ended up just slapping himself in the face but _still._

_Did he really… almost let his roommate give him a blowjob?_

Then another thought dawned on him. _…Was his roommate going to give him a blowjob later?_

“YAMAGUUUUCHIIIII OPEN UP!” Hinata shouted. 

Tadashi rushed to re-buckle his pants and throw his shirt back on. He prayed that he was decent enough and that the lingering evidence of what occurred wasn’t too obvious. 

He opened the door to reveal Hinata sticking his hand forward. “Look at it!” He cheered, his golden ring glistening. 

“Congratulations,” Tadashi said, trying to put his genuine emotions of happiness into his voice. Unfortunately, he was still lost in his moment with Tsukishima. 

Hinata strolled in and took off his shoes in a singular motion. “Wow, it smells great in here! Ooh can I eat some?”  
  
Tadashi’s eyes flicked towards the dirty bowl of cookie dough. The damned thing that started it all. “Yeah, have as many as you like.”  
  
Hinata scarfed one down and turned back towards Tadashi. “Why’s your shirt on backwards?” He asked between mumbled bites. “And why’s your hair all messed up? And why are your pants unzipped? And why—”

“Shh,” Tadashi hushed. He hastily fixed his appearance hoping nothing else was too out of place. 

“Yamaguchi, you’ve been acting super weird lately,” Hinata mentioned while picking up another cookie. All that food certainly wasn’t doing much for his height.

Tadashi let out a sigh. “I’m just confused right now.”  
  
“‘Bout what?”  
  
“Everything. I ah…” Tadashi’s eyes trailed off towards Tsukishima’s door. He could probably hear this entire conversation. 

Tadashi dragged Hinata back into his room despite his loud protests. As soon as the door was shut, he let everything spill out. 

“I kinda have this… hookup buddy.” Tadashi winced at the wording but in an odd way it was true. Hinata’s eyes got bigger and bigger as he continued. “And I think I have feelings for them. But I don’t think they reciprocate. We were pretty unclear about the terms so I’m not exactly sure what they would think about it.”  
  
“Wow I never thought you would agree to something like that!” Hinata laughed. “But if you have feelings for them, tell them! At least make everything clear. Nothing can happen until you’re on the same page.”  
  
“I guess you’re right…” 

“Go for it! I mean what’s the worst that could happen?

_I could lose him entirely._

\---

The smell of strawberries enveloped their apartment. Well, strawberries and burnt cake. 

As Tadashi came out from his room to investigate the smell, Tsukishima pulled out a blackened pan that may have had cake in it once upon a time. The kitchen counters were covered in batter and sugar and frosting like a bakery tornado had destroyed the place. 

A hefty laugh rose out of Tadashi. “What are you doing?”

Tsukishima frowned at his handiwork. He tried to poke a skewer through the cake but bounced off the solid surface. “I tried to bake you some strawberry shortcake as a thank you.”  
  
“What’d I do?” Tadashi naturally began to help clean up the kitchen. 

“I published the last chapter of my book,” Tsukishima explained, his eyes dark. “So you don’t have to act out any more scenes with me.”  
  
Somehow, this was worse than agreeing to the stunt in the first place. A rush of memories came to Tadashi’s mind—all of the close moments they had spent together. From their first kiss in this kitchen to the hot kisses they shared on the couch to every weird trope they reenacted through stifled laughs and red cheeks. Tadashi knew he was being used, he knew everything they went through was fake and yet it all seemed so real. He couldn’t just neglect how far they’d come. 

If he could only just kiss Tsukishima once more… 

Without thinking, Tadashi did. Tsukishima stiffened at first, but quickly sank into it. Unlike any of their previous kisses, this one was filled with longing. The idea it would be their very last scared Tadashi more than he ever realized. He wanted so desperately just to be held in Tsukishima’s grasp for the rest of his life.

But he pulled away. 

Tsukishima kept him at arm’s length. “You don’t have to—”

“Tsukki what are we?” Tadashi asked fearfully. “Are we roommates? Are we friends with benefits? Are we dating? I don’t even care what we are, I just need to know.”  
  
Tsukishima’s face dropped. “You want to date me?”  
  
“Preferably, yes, if it’s an option. If not it’s fine we can be normal roommates but we can’t keep doing stuff like this. You can’t keep using me for personal gain because you’ll just toss me out when I no longer serve a purpose. Just… what are we?”

Silence filled the apartment. 

Anxiety crept through every inch of Tadashi’s body. “What?”

Tsukishima took a small step back, dropping his arms from Tadashi’s side. “I thought you were straight.”  
  
It was like a meteor sank into Tadashi’s chest. He didn’t know whether to laugh or scoff or just stare at Tsukishima like he was idiot. He ended up doing a combination of the three until his laughs broke through and overtook him. 

“You thought I was straight!” he wheezed, doubling over. “What kind of straight guy gets a boner when making out with another dude! Who would even agree to help you act out scenes in the first place?!”

“I don’t know, I don’t judge,” Tsukishima defended. Pink tinged at his ears and nose. “You were just so shocked when I said I wrote yaoi that I figured you must be straight. I thought you were being nice.”  
  
Tadashi finally stood up, his chuckles beginning to trail. “I freaked out because I had no idea who you were! Literally the first thing I knew about you was that you wrote yaoi.”

“Oh.”

Tadashi took a cautionary step forward. “So..?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to use you,” Tsukishima said in a low voice. “I liked you but I didn’t know how to get close to you. We… I shouldn’t have done that all to you.”  
  
“I guess I’m no better,” Tadashi admitted. “I just used it all for personal pleasure. I wasn’t trying to be nice.”  
  
Tsukishima laughed. A real, hearty, genuine laugh with a rare smile to match. “I guess we’re both pretty awful people.”  
  
“I guess you could say that.”  
  
Tsukishima cupped Tadashi’s chin and brought him close. He kissed him like they’d done so many times before but now there was only true emotions connecting them. No premise other than the fact that they wanted it. That they couldn’t really exist unless they held each other close. 

\---

Mouth agape and eyes wide, Kageyama and Hinata were at a literal loss for words. They just kept staring at the newly formed couple like they were aliens or something. Tadashi guessed it was a little shocking but seeing him and Tsukishima together shouldn’t have elicited this big of a reaction. 

“You’re telling me,” Hinata said in a low voice, “that _Tsukishima_ was your hookup buddy?” 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Hookup buddy? Is that how you explained it?” 

“Well the truth is kind of embarrassing,” Tadashi laughed. 

“If it’s worse than admitting that you’re hookup buddies then I don’t want to hear it,” Kageyama commented in a low huff.

“Seriously though, I don’t get it!” Hinata complained. “You seem like complete opposites!”

Tsukishima snorted. “Have you taken a good look at you and your fiancé?”

Hinata and Kageyama shot each other a look. “What about it?” They asked simultaneously with all seriousness. 

“Never mind.”

“Tsukishima, you better not be using him,” Hinata threatened, squinting his eyes. “I may be short but I know how to fight.”  
  
Tadashi put up his arms in protest. “Hinata, relax. He’s not using me.”  
  
“Better not be,” Kageyama growled. 

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses. “I’m not sure where this notion of me using people came about but I assure you that your precious Yamaguchi isn’t being harmed in any way, shape, or form.”

They continued to argue like that, back and forth until their protests turned into giggles and their worries faded away. At one point, Tsukishima slipped his hand into Tadashi, squeezed it tightly, and didn’t let go. 

Tadashi couldn’t remember the last time his smile was so genuine. 

\---

Tadashi drew lazy circles on Tsukishima’s bare chest. This was real. This wasn’t some scene they were acting out for a piece of fiction; no, this was sincere and real and simply just for them. A moment that wouldn’t be exploited for the sick fantasies of others. Just their own slice of the galaxy, perfectly carved for them. 

Tsukishima nustled his chin on top of Tadashi’s head. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
Tadashi chuckled. “About how you actually thought I was straight.”  
  
Tsukishima pulled back and dramatically rolled his eyes. “Sorry for not making assumptions.”  
  
“No, no, it’s cute!” Tadashi pleaded, soothing Tsukishima to lie down again. Now that they were actually dating, Tadashi’s constant wish for Tsukishima to be in his arms was met without a trace of guilt. He happily accepted any spare touch he was offered. 

“I’m done writing,” Tsukishima declared. 

“Don’t want to make a story about us?”  
  
Tsukishima kissed him softly. “I don’t want to share you with anyone else. Never again.”  
  
Tadashi’s laugh was snuffed by Tsukishima’s lips. Caressing his fingers through blond hair and lean muscle, Tadashi was lost in his desires. 

He was reconsidering his life. The only thing he knew was that he wanted Tsukishima in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be so much longer than I originally planned lol but im not mad
> 
> anyways thanks for reading!! I genuinely appreciate every single one of you!!!!
> 
> I hope you have a stupid good day!!


End file.
